


A Big World Out There

by Banapis



Category: The Dead South
Genre: Afterward, Diamond ring, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banapis/pseuds/Banapis
Summary: A little dog makes a big decision.





	A Big World Out There

**Author's Note:**

> After their video Diamond Ring came out, the band The Dead South asked their fans what happened to Doggo after the video ended. This ficlet was my response.

Doggo was traumatized at first. Things had gotten *real* real fast. 

When he finally came out of hiding, he was grateful to the one human that still smelled human. He got food, head rubs and companionship. He healed and even started to forget what had happened to his previous human. In the end, though, it wasn't enough. Doggo needed more. Doggo had heard the call. 

One day, he had his chance. The delivery guy was new and didn't know the rules concerning Doggo when the beer was being brought in. So, when the new human went out for the next load of boxes, he slipped out with him. He was nearly frozen to the spot with the headiness of all the scents that came to him. Green stuff, strange smells from the big thing the new human had disappeared into, a *cat.*

Doggo shook his head to clear his nose. He had things to do. There was a big world out there and he was going to own it all, beginning with that cat. 

He raised his nose as a stray wind blew up. Ah, the cat isn't very far away, he thought as he panted in anticipation of the coming fight. Yeah, this is all going to be mine, Doggo thought as he headed off toward the big, bright light that hung high in front of him to start his new life.


End file.
